Photograph
by awkwardlyours
Summary: Stop it. It's never gonna work out. You should know that by now. You don't really love her, remember? But then why did your heart cry so loud when she left? Because my heart knows it's never open again. You say that like it's a bad thing. Jelsa Modern AU
1. Prologue

_**Stop it. It's never gonna work out. You should know that by now. You don't really love her, remember? But then why did your heart cry so loud when she left?**_

**Because my heart knows it's never open again.**

_**You say that like it's a bad thing.**_

* * *

**Prologue. **

"I think I might be a little gay."

Hiccup Haddock choked on his Starbucks. Clenching his hand into a fist and gently hitting his chest as he coughed. His other hand gripped his coffee as his eyes looked at his random snowy haired best friend confused.

"What are you saying?" he raised a brow at the man blowing air into his straw.

"Well, you are hot. And it's high time I confess my undying love for you." The man gave a sly grin and mischief in his eyes.

"Jack, I swear I'm gonna kill you." Hiccup slapped the table top with his free hand as he glared at him.

Jack's eyes rolled to the side motioning Hiccup to follow his line of sight. There on his right a slightly attractive brunette drinking through a straw. Hiccup turned to Jack again giving him a puzzled look.

"Look closer." Jack whispered.

Hiccup turned his head slightly to the right to get a clear sight of the girl. "So?"

"Look at her. Her elbows are on the table, on hand holding her drink, the other holding her iPhone."

Hiccup couldn't understand where Jack was going with this. So what if the girl was drinking with her elbows on the table. Doesn't everybody do that?

Jack sighed. "The back of the phone is turned to our direction. Her thumb is on the volume button. She's been secretly taking pictures of us."

"She's just taking a selfie, Jack. Don't get too confident now." Hiccup propped an elbow on the table as he leaned forward. "You're always doing- hey what do you think you're doing?"

Jack couldn't take it anymore. There's only three things that piss him off more than anything it's Liars, Manipulators and People who take his pictures without _his_ consent. Seeing as the chair in front of the girl is empty, Jack decided to slide in.

"Hey…" He greeted giving the girl one of his winning smiles. The girl looked up and blushed. Her phone now in her hands as she fidgeted with it. Her eyes looked around nervously as lowered her head, avoiding direct eye contact with the handsome stranger.

"Hi…" she replied shyly.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were taking pictures of me and my friend over there." Jack felt the girl tense up. "Is there something the matter that you needed to take a photo? Was there a crime happening just outside the window? Maybe you wanted to capture say the face of the criminal maybe?"

The girl blushed harder as she gripped her phone tightly. "No..." she replied as she lowered her head even more.

Hiccup gripped on the edge of the table waiting for a chance to interrupt. Taking unauthorized pictures was one thing, Jack's doing is another. Hiccup was on the edge of his seat when he saw Jack ask the girl for her phone and tapped on the screen a few times. His eyebrows were scrunched together but relaxed after a few taps. He then handed the phone back to the slightly trembling girl. _She looked like she was a witness of a crime or something_. Hiccup saw Jack mouth a thank you to the girl and then left the shop. Hiccup grabbed his duffel bag, his eyes landed on the girl who gave a disappointed sigh as she tapped on her phone and started talking to someone. Hiccup shook his head then left as well.

Outside the shop he saw Jack leaning against a post and walked towards him.

"Took you long enough." Jack grinned.

"What was that about?"

"I was right."

"What?"

"She was taking pictures of us."

"So?" Hiccup raised a brow.

"You know how much I hate it. Remember?"

Hiccup sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Whatever dude. I need to get going, I'm late for practice."

Jack nodded. "See you around, buddy."

Hiccup replied with a nod and ran as he waved goodbye.

Jack fixed his blue scarf then inserted his hands in his jacket pockets. It was the middle of December and being in Burgess in December meant a chance to win yourself a frost bite. Everything was covered in snow, the windows of the buildings, the lamps, the benches, the bushes even his hair was snow white. Jack ruffled his messy hair and let the snow fall off. Even without the snow, his hair was white as winter itself. Taking out his phone from his pocket, he scrolled through a list of songs then plugged in his ear phones. Jack gave quick glances up every now and then to avoid collision with passer bys. Finding a song he liked he pressed play then returned his phone to his pocket.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house._

Jack didn't know when and why his feet lead him to the park but it did, and since he was already there better to enjoy it, right? The park was as white as the streets he walked on a few minutes ago. During spring it be filled be greens, red, blues, yellows and every other color. He could see a few families building snowmen, children playing with snowballs, men with lawn mowers. Wait, what?

Jack rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. There really were men playing with lawn mowers. Two questions came into his mind, why and how?

They weren't that hard to find since both men were exceptionally tall, the blond one a few inches taller than the brunet with a goatee. As the saying goes Curiosity killed the cat, he hoped that it won't kill these men. It was either really brave or just plain stupid. This would be amusing.

Jack found a nearby bench to sit on crossed his legs and leaned back. "Showtime."

He watched as the two grown men chased each other around laughing uncontrollably.

_Click!_

His head snapped to side, his eyes landing on a camera lens focusing. He twitched.

"Don't move." He heard the photographer say.

Jack nodded and remained still. Although he hated being photographed he found himself following orders.

"That's it."

That voice. It sounded vulnerable and at the same time strong. But the orders he received were in a soft voice. She sounds lovely.

_Click!_

"Thanks."

Jack nodded and glanced at the photographer. The moment she lowered the camera was the moment Jack saw the richest color of blue. Her thin lips formed into a smile and her eyes glistened in joy as they focused on the screen.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she said to him.

"You are…" he whispered to himself. Realizing what he just said, Jack shook his head stood up. He was a good 5 inches taller than her. The beanie on her head made it hard for Jack to tell her hair color but by the looks of the hair sticking out, he could say that she was a platinum blonde.

"You know, taking pictures of people without their consent is rude."

Realizing he was talking to her, the woman looked up and formed an 'o' with her mouth.

"I apologize." She looked at him then back on the screen. "There was this perfectly shaped snowflake on your hair and simply looked handsome with that expression" She smiled then showed the photo to the man.

"I'm afraid I can't let you keep that photo, Miss." He said to her with his arms crossed.

She gave him a confused look and asked. "Why not? It's beautiful."

Jack shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't let a stranger keep a photo of me."

The woman's mouth opened then closed again, her eyes wandering anywhere but his.

"I'm keeping it, Mister." She looked at him straight in the eye gave him a playful grin.

Jack gawked. "It's mine." He reached out to grab the camera but the woman stepped back, her hand, carrying the camera, stretched away from him.

Jack glared. His eyes focused on her face. She was gorgeous, no doubt with a light dust of freckles on her face. But no matter how gorgeous he thinks she is, he still wants that photo deleted.

"Delete it."

"I don't want to. Besides, I like it. It looks good. And you look great in this shot, Mister."

"It's Jack, not mister. Honestly, I think we're about the same age."

The woman grinned. "Thanks, Jack. I'm Elsa and now that we're no longer strangers, I get to keep the photo, right?"

_She wants to play, alright then. _"Alright then, _Elsa. _You're gonna have to pay me for that picture then."

Elsa nodded and reached out for her bag only to have her arm stopped by Jack.

"Not that kind of payment." She felt her spine tingle and her face flush as _Jack _leaned closer.  
"What do you prefer then?" She looked at him alarmed as if she already had an idea on what he wanted.

He smirked. He leaned closer and whispered breathlessly to her ear. "I want your body."

The sound of his deep voice sent chills down her spine; she then realized that something was missing. Her camera! She looked around and found the item in the hands of the man in front of her. Horrified that he would delete the photo, she reached out to grab the camera, only to have it out of her reach. Damn tall men.

Jack clicked on a few buttons in the camera that was stretched away from the girl and found his photo. "Hasta la vista, photo."

"No!" Elsa shouted and jumped forward. The next thing she saw was white. She must have fallen forward, what she fell on must be hard cause it felt uncomfortable. The sore she felt was forgotten as soon as her eyes landed on her hand. She did it! She got her camera back. But, where was the man?

She felt what was beneath her shift. A warm breath on her chest, she then realized what position they were in. She hurriedly got up and wrapped her arms around her chest. Even though he was lying on the snow, Jack had a smug look on his face.

"You know what, Elsa? Thanks for the payment. They were rather squishy and comfortable." Jack's smug look never left as he got up. His eyes fixed on Elsa's chest.

Elsa felt her face beat red as her heart pounded in her chest. Jack felt her chest. His face felt her chest. This is was so embarrassing. She should sue him for sexual harassment, although she was the one who assaulted him.

_Ba-dump!_

_Ba-dump!_

_Ba-dump!_ beat her heart.

"Let's do that again sometime." She heard him say as he walked away with his back turned to her as he waved goodbye. Elsa stared at his snow covered ass. _Not Bad._ She smiled then slapped herself. _Did I just check his ass out? No Elsa! No! He's a pervert. And you have a picture of him to send to the police!_ She looked at her camera screen and sighed in relief, atleast the photo was still there, along with a photo of him grinning at the camera while she was reaching out to get it. He is so dead when she sees him again.

She's only started her vacation and the things she's seen and done already. Of all things to happen, she had a handsome stranger pressed against her chest. There goes her dignity. Anna and Punzie must never know of this. She shook her head and headed towards the two men with mowers.

* * *

**So here it is guys. My very first Jelsa fanfic. Forgive me for I am a horrible writer with great ideas. XD**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter, new title and new summary. Sorry if I got you guys confused. Anyways, it's been over a month since I last updated and I apologize for the delay. I'm pretty busy since this is my last year in college and all. **_

_**Let me just get this out. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and faves!**_

_**But don't expect an instant Jelsa from me since I already gave you guys a taste. I'm gonna focusing this story from different perspectives but not too many cause it may confuse you as well as myself.**_

_**Thank you guys so much!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1.**_

* * *

_So warm._

_JACK!_

_So soft._

_JACK!_

_So squishy. _

_JACK! _

_Crash!_

"AGH!" Jack screamed feeling an overwhelming amount of cold rush to his body. He was cold and dripping. Wait, dripping? Dripping means there's liquid, there's liquid on him, water is liquid, he's dripping wet from water...Oh, okay…

….

"THE HECK?!"

Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest, one hand carrying an empty bucket which Jack presumed was once filled with the, oh so majestic cold water. Hiccup found himself at the end of Jack's glare. Since he was used to it he just shrugged it off.

"Was it a good dream, Jack?" he grinned at his friend teasingly.

"What?" Although Jack was awake, his brain was still processing everything that had happened.

"You were groping your pillow, you pervert. What were you dreaming of?"

"I was..uhh… dreaming?" Jack slurred.

Hiccup found it unproductive if he kept on asking Jack questions this early in the morning so he decided to just drop it. He'll be dreaming again not long after this.

Hiccup's eyes landed on Jack's wall clock. _7:30 am_

"You know what, I'm heading out for breakfast. I'm thinking fast food, what'll ya have, bud?"

The minute his eyes returned to Jack, he was greeted by a loud snore and his wet friend fast asleep again.

"How _does_ he do that?" Hiccup wondered, scratching the back of his neck.

He heard the bed creek and a bit of rustle on the sheets telling him that maybe Jack was awake. Turning his head slightly he was disappointed to see that his friend was still pretty much asleep. Only, his position was a sight to behold. Jack had his face buried i the pillow as his rear was raised up giving him the look of a snail with its shell.

"I guess it's good ol' McDonalds then" Hiccup chuckled as he left Jack's room without bothering to close the door. Toothless with wake him up later.

An hour later, Jack found himself, drenched, yet again. But something was entirely different with this one. Jack brought his hand to his face and felt the liquid on his face. It was warm and sticky. Jack's eyes shot open as he was greeted by a brown eyes black Labrador wagging its tail non-stop.

"Heeey…Toothless.." Jack managed to push himself up and gave the dog a pat on the head. The dog gave Jack another lick to the face before moving to his legs and started pushing him off the bed.

"Okay..okay… I'm up" Jack raised his arms in surrender to the determined dog. Toothless sure was trained well. Jack let out a tired yawn then rubbed his eyes. He turned to the dog and smiled.

"Is it possible for me to sleep for another hour?" he asked.

The dog just stared at him then growled as it lowered its first half of its body. This told Jack that the answer was a big No. Jack yawned again as he got up and walked towards the lavatory in his room. His sleepy eyes stared at the stranger in front of him. The stranger has snow white hair sticking out in all different angles, pale skin, bushy dark eyebrows above tired deep blue eyes.

The stranger looked at him, wiggled hi eyebrows and winked.

"Hey Handsome."

Jack heard Toothless bark from outside the room and laughed. Sometimes he wondered if Toothless was human in his previous life. Jack shrugged and closed the door behind him. He forgot he didn't bother closing it when he entered.

Jack stripped himself of his clothing and headed to the shower. Switching the temperatures was a tricky challenge he had to take every morning. Tired as he is, he decided to just switch it on and not mind the temperature. Wow, was he wrong.

The water temperature was too hot for him making him jump out of the shower and fall on the floor. He sighed noticing a stray lock of hair in front of him. _Should I? Naaah…._

It was cold and wet and he was tired. It wasn't like he could magically fall on a soft pile of snow every time he slipped. But boy did he wish it. Sometimes he wished someone else was lying on the heap of snow. Jack closed his eyes and started seeing the beautiful blonde woman he saw weeks ago. Ever since that day he tried looking her up on his Facebook. He was disappointed to find that this 'Elsa' actually had no Facebook. So much for secretly stalking her. Now don't get him wrong. Jack's not a stalker, he was just interested in this girl, that's all.

The sound of running water made him realize he was lying on the cold hard ground. 'Oh!' (2) Jack stood up and checked his back side. It was glowing red from the heat of the water. 'So much for taking a nice shower.'

Jack walked out of his bathroom with a towel around his waist and another towel on his shoulders keeping his upper body dry from the water droplets from his hair. Jack went over to his bedside table and checked his phone. His eyes grew wide from the notifications. Looks like he forgot to disconnect his phone from the internet last night.

_Naveen commented on a post you were tagged in._

_MK commented on a post you were tagged in._

_Hiccup commented on a post you were tagged in._

_Nod mentioned you in a comment._

_Nod commented on a post you were tagged in._

_Tiana commented on a post you were tagged in._

_Adam commented on a post you were tagged in._

_Naveen tagged you and 8 others in a post._

_Naveen invited you to an event._

Jack sighed. It was going to be a long day for him.

* * *

Anna absolute hates trains. No, it's not that she doesn't like riding public transportation, heavens no, that's how she met her Kristoff. She did, however hated the fact that her cellphone was currently MIA from her pocket. Stupid pick pockets. She just bought the cutest little green case for that phone. You can't use a green case without a phone! What's it supposed to encase? Air? She threw her arms up in frustration as she paced back and forth in front of the subway.

"Elsa's going to kill me."

After a few hours of pacing, her feet gave up and forced her to sit down on the nearby bench. Exhausted, she leaned on the bench and gave her legs a much deserved stretch. What was she doing there anyway? Right. She boarded the wrong train and ended up in the middle of nowhere. No, not really. She just got herself lost. Anna checked her watch and scowled. She was an hour late already. She lost her phone and she, herself, was lost._ How can this day make it better? _Anna's not the type to brood and go all _How can this day get any worse? _Because she knows it'll get worse if she thinks that. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a light tug on her leg. Anna quickly sat straight and felt her cheeks reddening. Nothing could ruin this perfect more. Tugging her left foot was a tiny white puppy. The puppy's legs were colored brown while there was an orange tint near the puppy's nose. Anna bent down and took the puppy in her arms. The puppy waddled its tail energetically. Anna lay the puppy on her lap and smile. The puppy gave her a cute bark then rolled on its back. On the puppy's tummy were three tiny dots of black that made it look like the puppy had buttons. Anna laughed and scratched the puppy's tummy lightly. The puppy stretched out its foot and started moving it back and forth as Anna tickled it.

"You are so adorable! Why are you here?"

The puppy blinked at her and let out a soft yap. Anna smiled and stroked its fur. There was no collar around the neck. _So the puppy didn't have an owner, poor baby…_ She thought.

"This is a very dangerous place, little one. You could get hurt." She whispered to the fur ball on her lap. The puppy stared at her and then jumped to her side. Anna noticed the puppy chewing on something. Was that her wallet? Alarmed, Anna quickly pulled out her wallet before the puppy could start biting it again.

"Phew… Atleast I have my wallet."

Then it hit her.

She had her wallet. Her wallet had a secret compartment for phone. Hoping for the best, Anna opened her wallet and to her joy, found her iPhone inside the wallet. She took out her phone and punched the air.

"Success! Now let's see…" the color on Anna's face drained when she saw her notifications.

_I can't wait to see you, Anna! We haven't seen each other since, like, last month! Get here soon! Xoxo Punzie._

_Anna, where are you now? Text me when you arrive. –Elsa_

_Anna, the train was said to arrive 30 minutes ago. Where are you? –Elsa_

_Anna, answer your phone. –Elsa_

_Anna, are you okay? You aren't hurt are you? Text me when you can. –Elsa_

_I got a major discount on some delicious steak! Tonight is awesome-sauce night! -Merida_

"_Well, that ruined the mood." _Anna thought to herself.

_Anna, please be okay. –Elsa_

_Hey Anna, Elsa's really worried. I am too. Call us when you get there. Love you, Kristoff._

"Anna?" Anna's head snapped to the direction of the voice. Her eyes widened in glee when her eyes met with familiar light brown eyes.

"FLYNN!"

The dark haired man could only cover his ears so fast. He gave Anna a warm friendly smile as the woman gapped infront of him.

"What are you doing here?"

Anna laughed nervously as the puppy started tugging her shoe again.

"Well… you see…"

Flynn raised a brow at the girl. His eyes traveled down to the little fur ball trying to get Anna's attention.

"When did you get a puppy?" he tilted his head with furrowed brows.

"Wait, what? Oh!" Anna bent down and brought the little puppy in her arms. " I found him, well, he found me."

Flynn blinked and decided not to pursue the topic any further. There was a pregnant pause between them until Flynn felt his phone vibrating from his pocket.

"Let me take this call" he lifts his hand and raises his index finger telling Anna he'll be with her in a moment then turned his back against her.

"_Eugene! Oh my god. Elsa's freaking out. Anna's not her yet!"_

Anna resisted the urge to swallow her spit as she overheard the voice. Her hand unconsciously stroking the puppy's fur as the puppy snuggled into her arms.

"Relax Blondie. Anna's with me. I found her here at Station 12" (1)

Anna could hear the sigh of relief coming from the other side of the phone then a frantic Elsa trying to take Rapunzel's phone. Knowing her sister, she'll have hell to pay. And by hell, meaning watching her chocolate being burnt in front of her or her sister forcing her to donate her chocolate to the orphanage. She doesn't really want to think about it.

"Bye. Love you" she heard Flynn turn off his phone and turned to her.

"Well…?" Anna bit her lip. A habit she had whenever she's nervous or lying.

"Elsa's just glad you're ok. C'mon" offering his arm to her. "Let's get going. We wouldn't want this wine to get warm now."

Anna's eyes flickered from his face to his other arm and noticed that he was carrying a basket of fruits and wine. She blushed from embarrassment and nodded. Knowing the trouble she's caused her sister and her cousin's boyfriend.

The two had taken a train towards Corona, the city right next to Burgess, which Anna couldn't help but give herself a face palm because her destination was actually nearer than she had expected. Oh Boy. She was already late for their friend's engagement party.

* * *

**(1) I have no idea where I got Station 12 from.**

**(2) Can anyone guess the reference? The first one to give me a complete answer will get a fluffy moment for their preferred couple in the story.**

**Have a great day guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter!**


End file.
